Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. An end cap is one type of display structure that displays product at an end of an aisle. Such products situated on an end cap often sell at a much faster pace than products not on an end cap.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.